<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>speak now. by ddaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400495">speak now.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream'>ddaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Weddings, dream is george's best man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream always knew he'd be at george's wedding. of course, he thought he'd be the groom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>speak now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well ok this is short and bad but i did it in a morning and yknow what its okay</p><p>i chose this ao3 username before i even knew who dream was 0_o it must be fate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He’s been standing here for twenty minutes already, waiting for George’s family to hurry up and settle in their seats so that the ceremony can go ahead. They seem to be taking their sweet time, with one or two elderly relatives striking up conversations with anyone who walks by and holding up everyone behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nudges Dream. It’s strange seeing him in a suit. “Hey,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dream replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to see our little Gogy get married?” Sapnap says with a smirk. Dream rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gogy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Hey, when’s this thing gonna start, anyw-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s interrupted by the sound of the church doors slamming closed. Dream’s breath hitches. All the guests must be here. That means George is going to show up any minute, and Dream’s certainly not ready to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be George’s style to make a grand entrance, of course. He practically sprints up the aisle, still adjusting his tie. Dream can hear a few people chuckling as he comes to the front of the room and stops abruptly in front of the groomsmen. He’s smiling, though. His cheeks are flushed, it actually looks like he’s brushed his hair, and he’s positively glowing with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s stomach twists at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been dreading this moment ever since he was twenty years old, since the exact moment where they were on a TeamSpeak call and George’s laugh made him realize he was falling in love. He’d spent so many long nights agonizing over it, praying that it was a stupid crush that would just go away, but eventually having to face the fact that this wasn’t going to disappear and there was nothing he could do about it. George is painfully straight, after all. Even if he wasn’t, he’s certainly painfully oblivious. He’d never realize how Dream felt, and Dream could never make the first move without destroying their friendship forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d stayed in love when George started seeing this girl. He’d stayed in love as the late night calls got less and less frequent. He’d stayed in love when George announced that he was engaged, and now he’s best man at his wedding and still completely head over heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never fails makes Dream’s heart flutter, even when he’s facing away from him, waiting for his fiancée to appear. Dream notices that he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wonders if he’s nervous or excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music starts. Dream is filled with a sense of impending doom. It’s actually happening. He’s going to watch the love of his life make a lifelong commitment to someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, she appears at the end of the aisle. She’s wearing a classic floor length white dress and holding red flowers. Dream can’t help but feel a bit put out by the color choice. George can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>red. He’d probably prefer a nice bright blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But George doesn’t care about the colors. When he sees her, he covers his mouth with his hand, and tears spring to his eyes. He takes a tiny step forward, as if he’s going to run and hug her, but seems to remember where he is at the last second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream steals a glance at Sapnap. He’d never struck Dream as the sentimental type, so it’s surprising to see him tearing up as much as George is. He suddenly feels like an asshole for being the only one with a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she comes to the altar and her father sits back down, George takes her hands in his. Dream’s grateful that his back is turned. He’s not sure he’d be able to bear it if he could see the look of admiration on George’s face right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he can think about when the officiant starts to speak is how much his head hurts. He, George, and Sapnap had had far too much to drink last night. They never really get drunk together, but it had felt like the appropriate moment to break out some beers. George had been in a much worse state than the other two. He probably doesn’t even remember what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gives the short, traditional wedding vows, even though his fiancée chose to write her own. Dream actually has to suppress a laugh when he finishes. Of course George wouldn’t even add flavor to his own damn wedding. Those years of making fun of him for being boring weren’t for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there are any reasons why these two shouldn’t be wed,” the officiant continues. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is over before Dream can even process the words. The officiant rushes into his next lines almost immediately after. Asking for objections is just a formality these days. Nobody has actually ever had one. Dream wouldn’t say what he felt, anyway, but he feels like his last chance has just slipped away. There’s no going back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night had given him an objection, though, one he’ll have to keep it to himself for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you, Sarah, take George to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, Dream....”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When we were younger, like, so much younger, right when we were just blowing up on YouTube...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you, George, take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a huge crush on you. Seriously, I was so into you. And I dunno, I just never told you, because it would obviously never have worked. How crazy is that?”</span>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry if that makes things weird. I see you as a brother now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>The church erupts into clapping and cheering. George is completely lost in his wife’s eyes. He doesn’t even register that his best friend is falling apart behind him, sobbing uncontrollably into Sapnap’s arms, finally facing the reality that it was never going to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423289">It was never meant to be...</a> by Anonymous
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>